The Divine Twilight
by EchoNight99
Summary: Link's quest to save the youth and Hyrule from the Twilight is set off track slightly after a familiar Sun Goddess awakens in this new world.
1. The Feeling

**Okay, time for one of THOSE author's notes~~**

**My mom was threatening to take my Wii away and sell it b/c I do NOT use it like I used to, so I decided to pull out a couple games while my friend was over. She played on my laptop while I was debating over Twilight Princess and Okami. I haven't beaten Twilight yet so I was playing it and freaking out. THEN I remembered all these pairings with Link and Ammy, so I thought WHY THE HECK NOT LET'S WRITE A FANFIC ABOUT THIS CRAP!**

**So yeah. Winging this story that I am writing without even finishing the game.**

* * *

Padding through Kakariko Village, Link had his head lowered while cautiously looking around. Being in the Twilight meant that you needed to be very aware of your surroundings, as Link learned the hard way.

Trying to stay quiet, though, is as hard as concentrating with Midna talking on your back and a broken chain being dragged with you. It was so hard to think for a second that Link almost got his fur clawed off by one of those Twilight... Dinosaur... Bird... Things...

Though the call was very easy to hear. Link quickly spun around and sank his teeth into the neck of it, clawing at its body and wings. Midna had gotten off of his back for this second while he tumbled with the screeching creature. He threw it to the side.

The Twilight Dinosaur Bird Thing exploded on the spot and Midna got right back onto Link's back. "Good boy!" She laughed. "Next time, though, try not to knock me off! That was rude!"

_Then how rude would it be if I sank my teeth into YOU? _Link thought, Midna getting on his last nerve.

Midna giggled as if she could read his mind. Perhaps she could? "Don't be silly, boy! Just do what I say, okay?"

_All I want to do is save the youths. All you want to do is get these fused shadows. How did we ever cross paths...?_

He shook his wolfish head. He had seen the youths. They believed in him...

The last bugs couldn't be far away. Then maybe the youths could be saved.

He shook his head and turned to Hyrule Field. Something was tugging at him... Something wanting him to run at full speed to the Field...

Midna must've felt it, too, but opposite. Though she did feel Link's anxiety. She decided not to follow her own instincts for once and let Link have some breathing room.

Just like that, the teleported to the Faron Woods, surprising Link. Midna was in his shadow and he was alone in that one sense.

The force was pulling, though. After being with things in the Twilight for so long, the scent smelt sweet...

He ran to the Field. The Divine force was overwhelming as the Sun started to rise.

And Amaterasu woke up, watching it as she laid on her side, sprawled in the banks of the river, creatures beginning to surround her.


	2. The Find

Let's just say that Link was a happy little puppy for a litte bit.

Apparently, the power of Amaterasu made him feel like a playful pup, and he felt a great serge of energy as he entered the field.

He paid no mind to monsters. All he did was run at them and attack more viciously than he had ever done. Soon they just left him alone.

He felt the best when he ran to the river and rolled around in it. It wasn't the water that was in the springs or anything where the Light Spirits are hidden; it was instead the natural kind, of course. That felt (and tasted!) the best.

Quickly, though, after a little while of playing around with his surroundings, Link saw it. The water was not all the way clear. There was a thin layer of gold inside of it, coming from the other side of the bridge...

He drew back his ears and followed the trail. The feeling... It was getting stronger. He could tell right away.

What he found on the other side of the bridge shocked him. Not literally.

There was a snow-white wolf laying on the riverbank, the golden stuff stuck to her fur. Link realized with a jolt that it was her blood. He also noticed that she wasn't all white... There were beautiful red markings etched on her sides and on her face. There was a green, glowing thing laying beside her, but the grace of the wolf, even with her laying there... Was just mindblowing. Link shook his head to clear his thoughts. She needed his help.

He padded causiously to her, sniffing as he approached. The creatures had done this. He wasn't even sure what to call them...

She opened her coal eyes and looked right at them. The two wolves stared at each other-one mortal and the other a goddess. Silent, they understood each other. Those few seconds were some of the best, because after those seconds-

"HEY, furball!" Issun woke up. "What happened?! I-" Issun saw the large, brown wolf. "WHOA! WHAT IS THAT?!" He hid inside Ammy's fur.

_Don't mind him. _Ammy said, wincing at her wounds. _He's always like this..._

_Trust me, I'd know..._ Link replied.

The connection the two made in those wonderful seconds of silence. Incredible. No all animals can communicate like that...


	3. Discovery

Let us just skip over the boring parts where nothing but talking is going on... But that causes us to miss a few good parts like when Midna first shown herself and Issun tried to kill her with his toothpick-of-a-sword. Then Midna somehow summoned a giant flyswatter and it all went downhill from there.

Eventually everyone calmed down. Eventually. Took a little bit.

At this point in time, Midna was reluctantly helping Ammy with her wounds while the two wolves were entertained by Issun trying to escape from their paws.

"I am NOT a toy!" Issun yelled, but they paid no mind.

"Done!" Midna said, looking at the bandages she managed to put on Ammy's side wound. The bleeding had slowed and she was getting stronger quickly.

_You okay? _Link asked Amaterasu. _You had quite the wound._

_Yeah, I'm fine. _She replied. _Who are you, anyway? You are obviously not an ordinary wolf..._

_Link._ He answered.

_Are you some kind of hero?_

_Nah, just someone who lives right outside a village. I just got caught up in all this "Chosen by the Gods" business._

Ammy was suddenly interested in this. _The gods?_

_Yeah, no big deal... Slight drag._

_Well, the gods should be respected, you know? _The glowing light around her seemed to grow a bit brighter.

_I know... It is just hard to think of them the same when you are thrown into all of this..._

Amaterasu let one ear flop. He had a point...

_Who are _you_? _Link asked.

_My name is Amaterasu... Goddess of the Sun..._

Link shot up at that statement, almost crushing Issun underfoot. Despite Issun's yells, he stood still, examining the white wolf. He had noticed the red marking before, but hadn't thought much about them. Then the golden blood... How could he had been so stupid?! This wolf was clearly divine!

"Hey, Furball #2!" Issun snapped. "Watch your step!"

Link had almost crushed Issun again. Oops.

_Well... What now? _Link wondered.

_It is obvious, Link the chosen one. _Ammy replied. _I am a god and you were chosen by my kind. We should travel together._

* * *

**Sorry about not posting. I had forgotten about this chapter and was wanting to finish it on a computer instead of an iPad b/c of the italics, but both of my laptops are messed up. One won't charge and the other thinks it is 1988. Welcome to my crazy life...**

**This has gotten almost 80 views! Hehe~ Well, want to leave a review? Please do so, b/c I am wanting some input on this story!**


	4. The Darkness

**I agree with dragonmunchies. Ammy is an Adventure Leech XD~**

**Also... I would like to stray from the storyline of Twilight Princess a bit. I am kinda stuck on part and I don't feel like messing with it at the moment, sooo...**

**Anyway, just got my first followers and reviews on this story, so I am EXCITED to continue with this madness that I call a story!**

* * *

It was time to get moving. Though Midna had done quite a messy job with the bandages, it was holding up fine. Amaterasu was able to move a bit without limping, though she winced every once and a while.

Link watched her with his clear blue eyes. People had called him a monster because he was a wolf... Then again, his fur was dark and he had strange patterns on it. Though Ammy had markings as well, they weren't the same. Hers seemed a bit more... "Holy". Well, it did make sense. She was a god. But he wondered what people would think of the other wolf...

And how would the Twilight affect her? Though she was a god, would she have the same sort of protection? And what would people think of a boy walking around town with a glowing white wolf?

He shook his furry head. Not the time to be thinking about that.

Midna had gone back in his shadow and Issun was being carried in Ammy's mouth, yelling as always.

_What are you going to do with him? _Link asked Ammy.

_Nothing much. Just let him ride on my back. _She responded. _I don't want him going for anyone's chest, now..._

_Well... We aren't going to see any humans anytime soon..._

_Really? Why? I thought we were going to a village..._

_You'll see._

At that time they reached the "door" to the Twilight. Midna appeared and, with little difficulty, grabbed both wolves and dragged them inside.

* * *

Ammy felt like every last bit of breath was taken out of her. She felt weak and powerless, as she did on the Day of Darkness, but worse if at all possible. She didn't even open her eyes and she collapsed onto the ground when they reached the other side, Issun rolling out of her gaping jaws.

"HEY, FURBALL!" Issun bounced right on her head. "Wake up!"

He wasn't helping.

On a more helpful note, Link was nuzzling her cheek, seeing if she was fine. She replied with a little lick to his ear.

"Will you little lovewolves stop for a second?!" Midna, now on Link's back, snapped. "This is serious, okay? Either you get up, Sunny, or we leave you here for the monsters!"

_No! _Link snapped at Midna, fury clawing at him. _We will NOT leave her!_

"I'm not hearing you object to me calling you and Sunny lovewolves, boy."

If wolves could blush, Link was for sure. He hadn't even heard her say that over his worry for the fallen wolf.

_I-_

"Too late now, boy. Haha!"

_Ugh! _He went back to Ammy. She was laying on her side, breathing heavily. Her mouth was gaping, tongue hanging and eyes wide. Her glow was weaker, and Issun was bouncing still.

Link easily swatted him away. He had a plan.

He pulled out the Tears he had been collecting and fastened them to Ammy's neck. They glowed and Ammy's glow got a little brighter. Though they weren't being used up completely, they were giving the goddess strength.

"Ugh..." Midna groaned. She had been hoping that the wolf was done for.

_Shut up. _Link growled.

"Nah."

Soon, Ammy was up and feeling a lot better. The Tears would do until they were finished with the quest. The Twilight would then vanish from the area. That would be a _very _good thing for the goddess, as the dark was pulling at her very existence.

Whoever... _What_ever was controlling this darkness...

They really wanted her gone. Ammy knew it, but she didn't dare tell the Chosen One.

Truthfully... She felt that he was the Hero in her life...


	5. Transformation!

**Pairings. Pairings everywhere. Most likely going to make this a shorter story, with a sequel that will be longer most likely~ I just wanna see who likes the idea!**

* * *

With the help of a goddess, clearing out the monsters was no problem, even though her brush techniques were useless. She still had a weapon on her back and claws and teeth to match in power.

Soon, with Ammy's nose and instincts combined with Link's senses, they found the last bugs/Tears.

Though Link felt nervous. Why HAD Amaterasu, a goddess, just jump into the adventure? Did she only want to clear out this area or what?

The two wolves padded over to the spring where the Light Spirit was. The Tears popped off of Ammy, though she didn't collapse. She stood there, head, ears, and tail erect, gazing at the weakened spirit as it regained strength.

A bright light flashed, making both wolves stagger. Link's eyes focused to let him see the new Spirit in the Spring.

"Chosen one..." It said. "You were turned to a blue-eyed beast for a reason... The gods chose this form because of what your destiny leads to... Though I will restore this area and you will transform... Retain the heart of a wolf..." The focus went to Ammy. "Mother of us all... Transported here unexpectedly and struck down by monsters... Never lose your pride... As it will help you in the final choice... And the hardest of your life... Your destiny as well... Now rise... Let the Sun and Hero rise..."

And, suddenly, everything in Ammy's vision went black as the Twilight was lifted.

* * *

Link, now human, was stunned. The wolf was no longer there. Instead, a girl lay in the shallows of the stream. He gently picked her up and carried her to the shore, examining her.

She had snow-white hair with her black eyes closed, dog ears perking up on her head and a tail dragging in the sand. A design like Ammy's was on her face, the pale face. She wore white and red clothes that wasn't royal yet not common, either.

The features of her body looked as if they weren't meant to go together with red on pale and white hair with a pale face... Yet it was stunningly perfect...

And there was one thing for certain...

The goddess of the Sun. Link had felt it a little when he was a wolf, a strange feeling in his heart and his stomach doing backflips. Maybe all creatures felt that way...

Still... This girl...

Ammy had transformed as well.


End file.
